Quistis the Guidance Counselor
by Kari2001
Summary: Quistis gets a new job in garden and very soon after wackiness ensues, Buffy style. Seiftis. More summary inside. Not a Crossover!


Summary: Quistis gets a new job in garden and very soon after wackiness ensues, Buffy style. Seiftis.

Author's Notes: Basically, the idea came to me one day as I was watching an episode of BTVS, Earshot, while printing out Seiftis stories. From there, my mind wandered, thinking, 'hey, wouldn't it be funny if Quistis got psychic powers,' and voila, worlds collided. I got to thinking about it a lot more and from my vivid imagination, I came up with a way to string more than one Buffy storyline together with the FF8 cast. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! I won't lie and say that this is all original, because it's not. I will on occasion take supporting characters, places, dialogue, and of course the stories from the show itself. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE A BUFFY FAN TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. I worked very hard making sure that these story lines fit in with the world and characters of FF8. I hope you enjoy.

Also, these chapters are long so I broke them up into three acts.

* * *

Quistis the Guidance Counselor

Episode One

Help

* * *

"Ladies and gents, could I have your attention please," Nida's cheery voice rang out through Balamb Garden's hallways, "We've reached Sunnydale Valley, Esthar, Population…Us, so brace yourself for landing in a few minutes."

Several students excitedly hollered out, grateful for the end of the three day journey. Quistis Trepe made her way through the cheering masses, a small grin at the corners of her lips. An expert Trepe observer would even go as far to say that she had a spring in her step. They'd be right. She was one notch away from whistling, even.

So far, it had been a great morning. She had slept well the night before and had breakfast with all her friends. The whole orphanage gang, plus one sorceress and minus one ex-knight, had been there. It was the first time in the four months since the end of the war that they had all been together in a non-work related capacity.

Balamb Garden had been flooded with new applicants since news broke of its involvement in stopping the sorceress. Not that the public was permitted to know the exact details of what they'd done, but the exposure had done wonders.

Squall was still acting commander. Even though it wasn't war time, there were still matters relating to the war that needed to be settled. The brown haired boy now spent most of his time in an office on the third floor, nose buried in paper work.

She had a feeling the lack of physical activity and isolation had finally gotten to him. A few weeks ago, Rinoa had left to tie up some affairs in Galbadia, and Squall had asked her to…_hang out_. It would have been cute if it hadn't been so weird. She just figured that he had become so accustomed to Rinoa's constant presence that her absence had thrown him off kilter.

As for the dark haired sorceress, well, she had become Garden's most productive resident. She was everywhere, still trying to prove that she belonged. Trying to pull her weight no matter how many times they told her she didn't have to. She studied with Edea, assisted Squall with paperwork, volunteered in the infirmary, and even helped the lunch ladies. Zell benefited greatly from this since she always made sure to set aside a platter of hot dogs for him. After all, the martial artist was currently nursing a broken heart.

His little crush on the library girl, Mia, had ended tragically. When he finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, she had bluntly informed him that he had waited too long and she was now seeing Xu. Ever since, Zell had spent all his free time between missions pouting in his room.

Making her way to the elevator, she spotted two of her other friends on a bench nearby, both of their faces hidden underneath a cowboy hat. Selphie and Irvine had been virtually inseparable, doing…well…that. When they _weren't_ trying to swallow each other's faces, Irvine assisted Selphie as she planned one event after the next.

"Get a room," she playfully shouted to them as she stepped up to the elevator, the mezzanine crowded with others waiting for the lift.

"Quisty!" Selphie jumped out of Irvine's arms, sending his hat flying and nearly knocking him to the ground. She ran over to Quistis, "what's up?'

"Cid asked to see me." She beamed.

Selphie gasped excitedly, "Do you think he's gonna…"

"I hope so," She raised her crossed fingers, referring to her instructor's license. "I've been dropping hints for months. What else could it be? We _just_ landed in Esthar, there's no way he'd have a mission for me already."

After the war, Esthar became very interested in the idea of Garden and SeeD. So they decided to build their own. The contractors had said their sister Garden would be done in three months, tops. In reality, four months later, it was still little more than an exoskeleton. Thus their current landing in a valley twenty miles west of Esthar and one-hundred feet away from the future E. Garden.

The main problem was that they had already accepted several applications and as a result, had about three hundred new cadets, tuitions paid in full, without a classroom or dorm room to occupy. Balamb had stepped in to help, offering to double up its classes and house the students.

Selphie let out a squeal, bouncing excitedly in front of her, "That's great! I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Irvy and I were just on our way up, but…uh…we got bored waiting for the lift."

Just then, a ding sounded the arrival of the elevator. Selphie waved goodbye to Irvine, the cowboy still sitting casually on the bench, and grabbed Quistis's hand, pulling her through the crowd. They pushed their way to the front and into the crowded lift, Selphie screaming out, "Outta the way! Official SeeD business."

The doors closed and butterflies formed in her stomach, fluttering around to the rhythm of Selphie's humming.

She really hopped it wasn't another mission. She had been on a few lately, but none of them even came close to the feeling of satisfaction that came from saving the world. As soon as Ultimecia had drawn her last breath, she knew her career as a SeeD was over. How could any mission compare?

And it was okay. Peaking at eighteen, nineteen now, had its perks. Now she cold just _live_ her life, not worrying how she was going to make her mark upon the world, because she knew that she had made a big difference.

And she wanted to keep on making a difference, mostly through teaching.

The doors opened and the inhabitants stepped off. The Garden shook as it finally landed, sending several people careening into walls and scrambling to hold themselves upright. Apparently Nida was still trying to master the art of a graceful landing.

"Son of a bitch!"

Quistis didn't have to look to know that voice. Seifer Almasy, the source of the profanity, was only a few feet ahead in the lobby.

It hadn't even been a week after time compression that he strolled right up to the front gate, head held high, as if nothing had ever happened. The blonde had then marched straight up to Cid's office and demanded to be let back in. A dumbfounded Cid had agreed.

He didn't get off scot-free. Oh no, they had come up with a rather creative way to punish him _and_ test him for SeeD.

No one doubted his abilities in battle. He was even pretty sharp when it came to the more intellectual side of mercenary work. His problem had always lain in his inability to follow orders and his disrespect for authority. So, for the next six months, they agreed that if he could follow every order given to him officially, exactly and without impudence, he'd make SeeD.

The results were…well, _hilarious_.

Everyone wanted to get their digs in, and as a result, the offices had been bombarded with 'official orders.' It had gotten so bad that Cid had to make an announcement reminding everyone that only teachers, rank A SeeDs and administrative personnel could issue such orders.

She was surprised he had lasted as long as he had. She just hoped that, when the six months were over, she could get far enough away to avoid the backlash.

The blonde had currently been fulfilling an order made by Xu. Situated on the floor in front of her desk, the sleeves of his cadet uniform rolled up and the knees of his pants wet from being drug across the newly mopped floor, Seifer scrubbed the grout in the tiles with a tooth brush.

When they had landed, the shock had thrown him forward, knocking the bucket of dirty water all over the floor, sending Xu into a fit of hysterics.

Making her way to Xu, she saw her throw a roll of paper towels at him.

"What's up, grumpy butt?" Selphie skipped up to him. Her order had him helping her at all the events she threw. Selphie being…well Selphie, had added in a clause that said he also had to be nice to her while he did it. Ever since, Selphie never missed an opportunity to torture him with kindness.

"Get lost messenger girl. I'm not on your time," the blonde had stood, ripping off paper towels and throwing them on the spilt water.

"Don't be like that, Seifey! Tell me about your day," she demanded, voice sugary sweet.

"No." He growled, tossing the wet towels into a nearby garbage can and getting back to work.

"That's, okay!" Selphie brightened, "I'll tell you about mine." with that she plopped herself in a chair next to his work area.

"Oh god…" Quistis heard him mutter as Selphie began narrating the events of her day in great detail.

"Quistis," Xu had finally regained her ability to speak, "Cid is waiting for you."

The blonde nodded, straightening out her uniform, "Okay."

"Hey, wait," Quistis hadn't even taken a step before Xu beckoned, "Mia and I were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight?"

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly, "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel."

"You're not!" She insisted, "And what's wrong with a third wheel, anyway? Lots of great things have three wheels: tricycles, and…uh…tricycles." She finished lamely and shook her head. "Besides, it's not even a date. Rinoa's busy and I was gonna invite Selphie as soon as she got done talking to her best gal pal down there," Xu pointed to Seifer, stabbing at the floor with his toothbrush as Selphie gossiped in the seat next to him.

"I may be busy," She replied with a smile, thinking of all the things she'd do once she got her license back. Classes started in a week. She needed to make a syllabus, lesson plans, and a chart. She wasn't sure why she needed one yet, she just wanted to make one.

"Busy doing what, huh? What could be more important that spending a Friday night out with your best friends? It's the first time we've been on solid land in three days, don't you wanna go out, get some unnaturally colorful beverage with a silly little umbrella in it and just relax?"

"…okay, I'll go." Quistis relented quite easily. After all, once classes did start up, they'd all be a lot busier.

Xu smiled triumphantly. "Great, see you at eight in the parking garage."

With a smile back at her friend, she approached the double doors of Cid's office and went in.

The headmaster was seated behind his large desk, pen in hand and spectacles perched on the tip of his noise, signing paper work. He looked up as she entered, a warm smile coming to his lips. Getting up to greet her, Quistis noticed that he wore one of his favorite maroon vests over a white shirt with black pants.

As always, she bowed respectfully as he approached, and as always he wrapped her up in a big hug. The feeling of being held by him brought back memories of lying on hammocks in the middle of summer, listening to his calm, comforting voice as he told her the names of the birds as they flew by.

"Quistis."

"Headmaster."

With a disappointed, "oh," he broke the hug, instead holding her at arm's length.

"I'm sorry. Cid." She gave him a slightly apologetic smile.

"That's my girl," he patted her on the shoulder and led her to one of the seats in front of his desk, "sit down."

She did, Cid taking the seat next to her rather than go back behind the desk. He had told her once that he always thought that made a conversation less personable.

He cleared his throat nervously; almost sorrowful about what he had to say. Quistis mentally braced herself.

"I know why you think you're here, and, regretfully, I have to say that it's not why I called you here."

"Sir?" Quistis feigned ignorance.

"I can't give you back your license." He blurted it out. Quistis felt her heart sink, but didn't let Cid see her disappointment. "As much as I'd like to, the Instructor's council needs to approve it and they already said no. I'm sorry dear."

Quistis had to look away. The disappointment was familiar, but Cid's puppy dog brown eyes could be her undoing. "I know."

"But," Cid slapped her on the knee playfully, making her smile a little at the childlike gesture, "There is something I can finally do now that Norg is gone, and those stuffy old teachers can't do squat about it."

"What's that?" She was genuinely curious and his excitement was contagious.

"It's a new position. One that I've wanted since this Garden opened, but Norg always turned me down. Quistis, I want you to be Garden's first guidance counselor!"

"What!" Shocked and confused, she stared at the older gentleman, "Sir, I don't believe I am qualified for such a position."

"Pfft…nonsense." Cid waved her protests aside. "You were trained in the basics when you studied to be an instructor and you can get fully qualified easily. I'm not really worried about it."

"But…" What did she know about helping someone with their problems? That was more of a Selphie or Rinoa thing.

Cid grabbed her hand reassuringly, "Quistis, you've always been a very responsible, intuitive, mature woman. You've been through the system and survived. You understand the chaos of war and the struggle that comes with taking your first human life. Not all of the problems you will have to deal with will be this severe but I think that you'll find that students will want to talk to you."

Quistis wanted to believe him, he spoke with such confidence. Could she really do this? A part of her knew Cid was right. She could help them.

However, self doubt had always clung to her, and now, it was screaming at her. Telling her she wasn't qualified, that she couldn't do it. She'd mess up again.

_'Screw it!'_

"I'll do it." She blurted out before her self-doubt could react.

"Great!"

* * *

"Cid made you WHAT!" Xu asked amused.

The four girls were seated around a table at a small night club in Esthar called The Bronze.

It had been a mini-adventure getting here in the first place. First, Selphie had dragged her over to her dorm, saying that they should 'dress to the nines.' She had personally picked out Selphie's outfit; a yellow off the shoulder sweater accompanied a skin tight pair of blue jeans. She had left her hair alone, thinking that the flipped out do only complimented the whole outfit and made her cuter.

Selphie hadn't been so modest with her. The skirt and shoes were alright. A red skirt gently brushed her knees and little black heeled sandals adorned her feet, cute tiny bows adorning the straps across the toes. She called them the Selphie touch. The top was the problem. The little black halter left too much skin bare for her liking, showing off delicate shoulder blades and collar bones, the loose ends of her hair brushing along her upper back were an unfamiliar sensation.

Mia and Xu also looked great. Xu's short dark hair was let down and parted at the side, the shorter layers in front framing her face nicely. She wore a black tank and black skirt with a blue beaded cardigan thrown on, probably at Mia's suggestion. Xu's girlfriend was a vision in a red cocktail dress that clung to her curvy body, accentuating her brown exotic eyes. Her hair was let loose from her pigtails and the brunette locks fell in loose waves around her shoulders. She could see why Zell was so heart broken.

The four had arrived in the parking garage at the same time, finding it nearly empty. Apparently, they weren't the only ones going stir crazy. All they had left to rent was an ancient looking vehicle. Said vehicle had barely made it to Esthar, especially the way Selphie drove. Luckily, winters were practically non-existent in this part of Esthar and they hadn't had any snow to drive through.

Then they had driven around the city for at least an hour, finding something wrong with everywhere they went. Once place was too crowded for Mia, one was too empty for Selphie. Xu found one too glitzy, and Quistis rejected one that was too dumpy. Finally they stumbled upon the warehouse looking building that was the Bronze, settling on it because they were just too tired to look anymore.

It was a pretty nice atmosphere. She got the feeling that it was once a pretty dumpy place, but had been recently remolded so that it bordered on trendy. There was a bar, a pool table, and a stage set up with posters from local bands decorating the wall behind it. A metal stairway led up to a second floor that overlooked the first and a couple couches were set up to the side of the stairs.

"He made me the new Guidance Counselor." Quistis answered her friend.

"Why?" Xu just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. Not because she didn't have faith in Quistis, she did. It was just…what did garden need a guidance counselor for anyway?

"Don't worry Quisty! I think you'll do great," the perky brunette bounced in her seat, already three sheets to the wind.

Ignoring Selphie's antics, Quistis turned to Xu, "I asked him the same thing. Basically he said that I knew what it was like to be a student and a SeeD. He also said that the students would want to talk to me."

"Yeah," Mia giggled, "Especially if they're Trepies!"

Everyone laughed and Quistis had a dreadful vision of Trepies lining up and making _appointments_ to see her. "Xu, your girlfriend's doing that thing where she tries to be funny," Quistis mock tattled.

"Hey, what'd I say about that," Xu pretended to scold Mia.

"That it was sexy and I should do it more often," Mia flirted.

"Exactly!" Xu smiled brightly.

"Hey, get a room!" Selphie yelled, "Oh," her hand slammed down on the table, causing everyone to grab their drinks as the table shook, "That reminds me! Cid approved my party."

Quistis looked confused, "How does that have anything to do with-"

"What party?" Xu interrupted.

"It's next Friday. Kind of a welcoming party for all the new Esthar students so that they can meet some people. Also, it's to welcome our students back from the holiday break." Selphie's eyes had taken on that familiar spark they always got when she talked about parties.

"That's…actually a good idea," Xu sounded shocked.

Selphie's mouth hung open, "Of course it's a good idea. What do you mean by that?"

Felling a spat coming on, Quistis excused herself to the bar.

Pushing her way through the light crowd that had congested there, she got the tender's attention and ordered a refill of her cherry vanilla cola.

"Wow. You look…_nice."_

_'What's he doing here?_'

She didn't need to turn around to know who the owner of the shocked voice was. "Oh my, Seifer, was that a compliment? Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" She faced him, taking in the sight of him in his usual grey trench coat. _'How does that thing keep surviving? I have to get the name of his dry cleaner.'_

"See, I knew you had it in you to be a smart ass," He approached her.

"Maybe you just bring out the best in me."

"I doubt that," he walked closer, leaning casually against the bar beside her, "If that were the case, I'd be SeeD and you'd still be an instructor."

Quistis's eyes narrowed, "Really Seifer, blaming other people for your mistakes. I thought you would be past that by now." Quistis thought back to the week he came back and the whole, 'yeah, I did it, so what,' attitude he had going on.

"Apparently not."

A nervous looking bar tender handed Quistis her drink. Seifer ordered a beer, which the bartender promptly got.

The two leaned at the bar, not looking at each other. Seifer had only come over because he was drawn in by a curvy blonde. The realization that it was Quistis had come as a slight shock, and he didn't want to think about the fact that for a second, he had been completely captivated by her. If he had known who it was, he wouldn't have bothered.

Finally Quistis sighed and turned to him, "Look, I was actually having a pretty good time before you showed up, so what do you say we both go about our own business and forget we ever saw each other."

"Fine by me."

"Seifey!"

_'Too late.'_

The look on Seifer's face was priceless, shock, fear, dread, all because of a little girl he could probably break in half with his bare hands.

Selphie sat high in her chair, trying to see through the crowd. Her arm was high in the air, waving frantically for Seifer to join them.

"She's drunk, isn't she?" Seifer asked, waving back slightly, pretending not to understand what she wanted.

"She's only had a few." Taking in Seifer's pained expression, Quistis smiled evilly and took a drink of her cola.

Selphie wasn't giving in to Seifer's feigned ignorance and was now gesturing with both hands.

"You shouldn't let her have any." Seifer was now pretending to ignore her completely.

"I'm not her keeper."

"No, but you should be." Seifer turned to where Selphie was seated, planning to placate her a bit more before trying to disappear. Her chair was empty. "Hey, where'd she g-"

"Seifer!" Selphie had stealthily snuck to their place near the bar and thrown Seifer in a big bear hug from behind.

Quistis had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Seifer really looked like he was in hell.

"Oh. There she is." He said dejectedly, steeling himself for a fresh bout of sunshine scented torture.

"Come join us." Selphie grabbed him by the arm and tied to pull him toward their table. Seifer didn't move.

"Better do what she wants…" Quistis lightly threatened.

With a defeated sigh, Seifer allowed himself to be drug along.

Back at their table, Xu and Mia looked like they had just been laughing hysterically.

"Seifer, what are you doing off campus?" Xu asked.

Pulling up an empty seat between Quistis and Xu, he answered, "Cid ungrounded me last month. Said it was my birthday present."

"So why are you here? Are you stalking us or something now?"

"You wish. It's just a coincidence."

"Guess what Seifer," Selphie said, "Quistis got a new job."

"Oh really," Seifer sounded delighted, "Is our dear former instructor leaving us? What will all the Trepies do?"

"I'm not leaving. Cid made me guidance counselor."

"You? Guidance? Hah!"

"Seifer," Selphie sounded hurt, "Be nice. Quisty's going to do great."

"Yeah," he snorted, "sure."

"So," Mia piped in, trying to stave off another fight, "Quistis, when do you start?"

Quistis, who had been glaring at Seifer, turned to her, "Cid's announcing it tomorrow, and I start Monday, when the cadets arrive."

"So, Seifer," Xu stared him down, intent on starting something with him, "Where's Fujin and Raijin tonight? Did you give your lemmings the night off?"

"They're not lemmings," Seifer angrily defended his friends.

"They sure follow you around like it," Quistis joined in. No that she had anything against the two; she just wanted to get at Almasy. She was tired of being the bigger man. Or woman. Bigger woman.

"You're one to talk Trepe!" Seifer slowly stood up, menacingly.

"Okay! That's enough!" Mia shot out of her chair, slamming both hands on the table for emphasis. Everyone looked shocked at the normally calm girl's outburst, "you three are unbelievable. Can we all just try to get along for once? You know, _act like adults!_"

"Fine."

Quistis crossed her arms, "I can do that."

Seifer, still standing, mimicked her actions, "I can do that better."

"Oh my god, are you twelve?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mia interrupted, "What did I just say? Tonight should be about celebration. Now we're all going to sit down, have a drink and a civil conversation. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Seifer pointed to her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Seifer," Quistis sighed, "Just…sit down and do as Mia says."

"Fine," Surprisingly he obeyed, "Mia it is."

Awkward silence filed the table as the five of them nursed their beverages and bit their tongues. Apparently, the only way they could be civil to one another was to not talk at all.

"This is nice." Selphie tried unsuccessfully to lighten the mood. If people actually could throw daggers with their eyes, she'd be dead. Slouching down in her seat, she tried to escape the dirty looks from her friends.

"This is boring," Xu corrected.

"For once, I agree with the bi- uh, Xu." He corrected when Mia gave him a dirty look.

"I know. How about we all toast to something?" When Mia didn't get a response, she lifted her glass, "I'll start. To Esthar, may the next few months of inevitable hell pass quickly and smoothly."

"Okay, me next," Selphie did the same, "To Balamb Garden's newest and bestest Guidance counselor."

"And I toast to Selphie," Quistis returned the gesture, "Balamb's best event planner. I hope the welcoming party is a success."

Seifer was next and with a smirk, raised his bottle, "To Quistis, may you next venture turn out more successful than your last."

"Gee thanks," Quistis replied sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm last," Xu raised her martini, "To Seifer, may his pride and arrogance one day rid us of his presence."

They all touched their glasses together and drank. Seifer chugged the rest of his beer and slammed the empty bottle to the table, _'Time to get out of here.'_ "Well ladies, I must be off. I'd say it's been a pleasure but then I'd be lying."

He bowed mockingly and turned to leave. The girls, except Selphie, not bothering to bid him farewell.

"Bye Seifer!" She waved at his retreating form. When he was out of sight, she turned back to her friends with an evil grin on her face, "Did you guys see the look on his face when I hugged him!"

The whole table burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hey, Squall, look at this."

Squall's head shot up at the sound of Rinoa's voice. He smiled as she entered his office. She looked nice as always, slightly dressed up in a white sweater and black dress pants, hair done up in a bun with her highlighted bangs sweeping down to frame her angelic face.

"I was going over our budget and comparing it to last year's," She walked over behind his desk, making herself comfortable in his lap as she pointed out figures to him on the printout she was holding, "and I think that with the money were saving from not having Norg's Garden staff around any more and the new students, that we may finally be able to make some much needed improvements around here."

"Well, hello to you too." He put his arms around her waist.

"We can add another elevator or maybe even a flight of stairs somewhere," Rinoa rambled on, "or maybe even build a hanger for Ragnarok so that it doesn't have to trail behind us every where we go and- Huh? Oh, sorry to just burst in." She blushed.

"No problem. It's good to finally see you." Squall brushed the hair away from her face with an ungloved hand. And people called him a workaholic. Rinoa's busyness the last few months had made him look lazy in comparison.

"I'm sorry. I know I've haven't been around lately."

"On the contrary, you've been everywhere lately."

"I know. Just trying to keep busy." She laughed nervously.

"Just trying to keep up is more like it." He had learned a lot about Rinoa in the time they had been together, especially the fact that she was a terrible liar, "Weren't you supposed to go out with your friends tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I told them I was busy."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"But you don't have to be."

"Squall…"

"Don't…" Squall sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one, "I know what you're going to say, and even though I don't understand it. I do understand that you need it." He turned her around in his lap, so that both her legs were straddling his waist.

"Thank you," She beamed, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Of what? Do you think someone's going to try to hurt me while I serve meatloaf in the cafeteria?"

"Not all threats are physical. I don't want you wearing yourself too thin or have people take advantage of you."

"No one is taking advantage of me. I'm volunteering for all these jobs, remember?"

"I know. Just remember that you don't have to take orders from people around here. Promise me that if anyone asks you to do something you don't really want to do, you'll tell me."

"I promise." She kissed him tenderly on the lips. Squall responded, placing a hand on the small of her back and trying to deepen the kiss. Rinoa moaned slightly and pulled away, "Wait, my proposal?"

"I'll ask Cid later." He said quickly, kissing her again, deeper this time.

* * *

The training center was quiet at this time of night. Actually it was early morning, but it was still dark out so it felt like night. Occasionally, the sounds of the monsters roaming the vegetated area could be heard in the gym, along with the sound of flesh hitting vinyl.

The gym was sectioned off from the training center. The basketball court sized room was filled with various weight training machines. Hoops hung down from both ends but only one side was clear enough to play under. A twenty square foot area in the middle was covered with blue mats for hand to hand training and two sets of bleachers were pushed back against both walls. On the other side, a set of double doors led to a hallway that took you to the locker rooms and a stairwell. The second floor balcony housed a practice area for magic and an open track that circled around the gym. Quistis was at the punching bag nearest the door, training half heartedly.

About an hour ago, she woke up, worried sick about her first day, which began in exactly four hours. She had planned on coming down here and tiring herself out, but found that her heart just wasn't in it.

Tomorrow the chaos would begin. Selphie and Irvine had left last night in the Ragnarok to Balamb. All the students that had spent their holiday vacation away from Garden were returning at the train station and needed a lift to Esthar. Additionally, three hundred E. Garden students would be wandering though the front gates. She felt bad for the guard, having to check all those credentials. Luckily, Rinoa and a few others had offered to help.

When she had walked through the main hallway, she could still make out the sounds of buzz saws and hammers working long into the night to have Norg's old level converted into barracks in time. She had stopped down in level B1 to see how they were progressing and was shocked at how much different it looked. Bright florescent lights now hung from the ceiling, lighting up the normally dark area. A divider made out of scraps of lumber and old bed sheets separated the boys from the girls and bunk beds made of fabric stretched over 2x4s were lined up in neat rows. No bathrooms though, they would have to share with B. Garden cadets. Again she was glad that SeeDs had their own.

_'Those poor kids.'_ She would hate to have to live like that, even if it was only for a little while.

Stopping her half hearted blows, she pulled down the sleeves of her white sweatshirt. She hadn't bothered to change out of her pink striped pajama pants. Just slipped on her sneakers, pulled her hair back in a low pony tail, and left. Luckily, she had grabbed the sweatshirt, remembering that while winters were warm in this part of Esthar, it still got cold at night.

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard coming down the hall and Quistis tuned to inspect the noise. Seifer walked though the doors, wearing black sweats and a white undershirt, Hyperion resting on his shoulders like it was a toy.

"Trepe…" He greeted the room's sole occupant, "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" She teased, hands on hips.

"Positive. I couldn't sleep and as we both know, this is the only place open this late."

Quistis studied him. _'Couldn't sleep, huh? Hmm…'_

"I'll just…go." Seifer didn't like the way she was staring at him. He recognized that look as the same one Messenger Girl got when she got a new toy. Like she wanted to pull him apart and see what made him tick.

"No, stay," Quistis stopped his retreat.

"I really think I should go."

"Why?"

"…because. You're looking at me like you want to use me as a test subject for your new counselor skills."

Quistis looked shocked, _'When did he get so perceptive?'_ Shaking it off, she tried to pry, "Seifer, you have to talk to someone. It's not good to repress."

"And you think that someone should be you?"

"Well, it _is_ my job now."

"You can forget it. And who said anything about repression. I believe the correct term is compartmentalization." With that he turned to leave again.

"It wakes you up at night, doesn't it?" He stopped dead in his tracks at her words, "The guilt. As well it should, for the rest of your life. You're going to need to come to grips with it eventually."

"I _don't_ feel guilty." He looked over his shoulder to glare at her.

"Then why are you here? Why do you put up with all the things we're putting you through, unless it's to punish yourself?" She took a step forward.

"…" He didn't answer, just stared ahead blankly as she talked to his back.

"I haven't filed any orders for you yet. If I wanted to, I could order you to come see me in my new office everyday."

"…"

"Now, I'm _going_ to help you. It's up to you if it's the easy way, or the hard way."

"I'm not your _mission,_ Trepe." He growled

"I hate to break it to you Seifer, but one way or another; you've _always_ been my mission." With that she brushed by him confidently, leaving him, mouth agape at her audacity.

* * *

An empty mailbag flew across the cargo hold of the Ragnarok, its contents spilling to the metal floor. Hunched over the white envelopes, junk mail, and magazines, Irvine dug through the pile.

_'Where is it?'_

Frantically he sorted through the piles, looking for a particular one that bore his name. It had to be here somewhere.

He had told Selphie that he was going to nap, having stayed by her side all the way to Balamb. About a hundred students now occupied the passenger area and hangar, most asleep at this early morning hour, but any could wake and walk down to the bowels of the ship to investigate the noise.

How would he explain himself? _'No, I'm not going through your mail; I just need to find a specific piece so that my girlfriend doesn't see it and freak out.'_

Galbadia had been demanding his return for a while now. The letters had started out friendly enough, warning him that he was still a member of Galbadia Garden and he needed to return there. But, as soon as he had missed the last semester, the letters had gotten increasingly threatening. He tried filing the paper work for a transfer, but he had a reputation at G. Garden, and they apparently didn't want to lose him to B. Garden, especially not with the rivalry that had blossomed from the recent war.

That was another thing. He had fought against his home garden. Over there, he was Seifer Almasy. A traitor. Unlike Seifer, however, he wouldn't get away with the slight wrist slapping Seifer had received. Galbadia was much stricter.

Selphie couldn't know, it'd only upset her. He'd handle this himself.

A glimpse of red caught his eye and he reached for the pile, pulling out the white envelope adorned with the Galbadia emblem, his name printed clearly on the front. Shaky hands tore it open, somehow he knew before even opening it that this was it, his last chance.

_Mr. Kinneas, _he read. _It has come to our attention…blah, blah, blah…must decline your request for transfer…command that you return to Garden in two weeks…if you don't comply, extreme measures will be taken._

The letter fell to the floor as he flopped back against the wall. Taking off his hat, he ran his hands through his loose long hair. What was he going to do? What did they mean by extreme measures?

How was he going to tell Selphie? She was his whole world now. He didn't even miss Galbadia because to him, wherever she was, was home to him. He couldn't leave her.

Frustrated, he held his head in his hands, and said a prayer to Hyne to help him.

* * *

The ticking of the bedside clock filled the room. In the silence it was almost deafening, and Seifer found himself resisting the urge to smash it.

After his little 'conversation' with Quistis, he had walked down the hall to the training center, looking for a monster to take his frustration out on, but found none worthy, he had long surpassed most of the monsters in there and a T-rexaur was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, he had returned to his room and spent the rest of the early morning hours staring at his ceiling, thinking about, of all people, Quistis Trepe.

For months she hadn't said jack to him, then suddenly, in the turn of a weekend, she decides to be his personal savior.

_…you've always been my mission._

What the hell? Sure she was always nagging him in some way or another.

_"Seifer, come play with me." "Seifer, where's your homework?" "Seifer, leave Squall alone."_

Is that anyway to talk to one's mission? No. Now, Squall, _he_ was her mission. She had always trailed after him, praising him just for breathing. The only time she had paid him any attention is when he did something wrong.

_'Guess I have her attention now.'_

But was that all this was really about, attention? For a brief moment he entertained the idea that, subconsciously, he only ever acted out to get her attention. Shaking his head, he dismissed that notion. It was ludicrous. Why would he want her to notice him in the first place, anyway?

_…It wakes you up at night, doesn't it, the guilt._

What does she know about guilt? She's never done anything wrong in her life, ever. She couldn't possibly know about the familiar burning in a person's heart and stomach that comes from the weight of guilt.

_…why are you here?_

Because he had nowhere else to go.

It sure as hell wasn't because he felt guilty. Because he _didn't_. He followed his dream. What's so wrong about that? Sure he failed, but for that one moment, he had it, and that was worth it.

_Wasn't it?_

He rolled over, suddenly feeling extremely penitent. Closing his eyes and clearing his mind, he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

The lift stopped at the third floor, and Quistis stepped out into her new life. She had never been up in these offices so early in the morning and it was strange not to hear the familiar tumultuous noise that was present during operating hours. Xu followed her out of the elevator and noticed her friend's apprehension.

"Come on, Ms. Counselor." She gave her friend a little push forward.

Quistis looked back at Xu, a little sheepish of being caught in the moment. Xu smiled and brushed past her, setting her purse on her desk and beginning her morning routine; turn on computer, make coffee, open blinds, and check messages.

Quistis stood in the middle of the lobby, waiting for Cid to arrive. A few other administrators walked by, accustom to the morning routine, each heading to one of the offices. The entire third floor had been remodeled after the war, the construction taking only a few months. In fact, she could still almost smell the new paint drying on the walls. Like the second floor, it looped around garden, where she stood, by the elevator, was the only place in the circular hallway that had a desk and waiting area. The rest of the hallway was filled with private offices, the ones on the other side were just open cubicles for the clerical workers, but where she stood, all the offices had double doors leading in and big windows overlooking the interior or the exterior of Garden.

Straight ahead was the headmaster's office, and next to that on her right was his assistant's. Squall had taken the office on the left and Rinoa had claimed an empty one straight across from his.

A soft ping was heard behind her and she turned in time to see the doors open, revealing Cid's kind face.

"Quistis, Hello. Are you excited about your first day?"

"Cid," He smiled when she remembered to call him by his first name, "Yes, I'm ready to begin."

"Good, come along." He gestured for her to follow him as he guided her left down the hall. "Just so you know, you don't have to wear your uniform up here." He gestured to her SeeD uniform.

"Oh, well, Xu always wears her's so I just thought…"

"I think Xu just likes the color," He joked, "You're not a SeeD in this office. You're a counselor, someone the children can talk to without the intimidation of rank hanging over their heads."

"I'm sorry sir. Tomorrow, I'll dress more casual." The two stopped at a set of double doors right next to Rinoa's.

"Nothing to be ashamed of my dear." He smiled at her again and opened the doors.

Slowly, Quistis walked into the extremely large room painted in warm hues of yellow and tan. In front of her, a nice desk faced the door, with a phone and computer terminal set up on it with two slightly padded chairs in front. An empty book shelf sat in the corner to her right, and to her left, a small crimson sofa was pushed against a wall with a light wood coffee table. A large window was behind her desk and she walked to it, looking down into the Garden.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you a better view, but this was all I had available."

Down below, she could see several students roaming the halls. A couple of teachers were walking towards the second floor classrooms and a few E. Garden students had already arrived. Some still were in civilian clothes and some had changed into the silvery gray Esthar uniforms. Several cadets were eagerly showing them around. They all looked so small from up here. Just little blue and grey dots.

"No, it's perfect." She replied, resting a hand on the glass. There were so many of them, so many problems to face…

She had spent the entire weekend brushing up on everything she had learned about psychology and counseling from when she became a teacher. She was ready.

"That's good to hear," He walked up beside her, taking in the view, "It _is_ fantastic isn't it? I guess I just never really stopped to look." He smiled at her and she looked up, meeting his smile with one of her own, "You're gonna do great, Quistis," He squeezed her reassuringly on the shoulder and turned to leave. "Oh," he stopped and turned back to her, "Feel free to personalize this place anyway you want."

"Okay." He turned to leave and again stopped.

"And, I'll have Xu bring you some coffee."

"That'd be nice," He walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

Quistis laughed, "No, I'm fine. If I need anything, you're right down the hall."

"Good girl, you took the words right from my mouth." With a nod, he left.

* * *

Two hours later, Quistis had sharpened all her pencils to a perfect point, organized all her pens by color and arranged the top of her desk. She was bored. Not even a few games of solitaire could cure her boredom.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, causing her to jump in her chair and quickly minimize her game. A shy head poked in through the door.

"Hello?" The young girl said timidly. She was tall, and extremely thin. Everything about her looked like it had been stretched out, from her long brown hair, face, arms, and legs that she was still probably trying to get used to. She was obviously very new to Garden and SeeD.

"Hi!" Quistis said excitedly, "Come in!"

"I'm Amanda," She waved shyly, "Mr. Miller sent me here."

"Do you know why?" Quistis asked as she sat down in front of her.

"I'm not sure." Amanda bit her lip thoughtfully, "Maybe 'cause this guy was picking on me."

Teasing? She could do teasing. Quistis leaned forward in her chair eagerly, "You know, it's awful... being teased. But the thing is, you know, with bullies like this, they're really just-"

"Insecure?" Amanda interrupted helpfully, "Yeah, everyone says that. You know, I'm really tired of everyone being so insecure."

Quistis nodded in agreement, "You know, Amanda, what you really need to do is stick up for yourself. You need to show this bully that you're not gonna take any more of his …guff."

"'Cause that's what I did. I stuck up for myself. The other day after class, I jumped him in the parking lot, and I slammed his stupid-ass insecure face right into the pavement."

"You what!" Quistis asked shocked. _'It's always the quiet ones…'_

"I guess that's another reason Mr. Miller wanted me to see you." Quistis sighed, "Do you think I should pound on him some more?" Amanda continued excitedly.

"Um… No." Quistis sounded unsure.

* * *

The next day Quistis sat in her office, dressed more casual, talking to a confident looking boy in a preppy sweater.

"You know, I hate to miss lunch, but I thought it was best I come speak with you. " He was leaning on one of the chairs, brushing his blond floppy hairdo out of his eyes.

"So, what's on your mind, Peter?" Quistis didn't like the way he was looking at her, as if she wasn't even worth his time.

"On my mind?"

"Are you worried about school? Uh, friends, girls, your parents?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." He snapped his fingers at her, "My parents."

"What about them?"

"Oh, issues... of divorce." Peter nodded.

"I know divorce is terrible on a person."

"Yeah, my parents are happily married." Quistis glared at him, knowing that he was lying to her, "It's hard. Uh, I feel... left out. But I'm also concerned about …girls." He laughed nervously, "OK, I'm just bored. Maybe I should get back to lunch?"

Quistis glared at him again and he walked away.

* * *

Another day and another student later, Quistis was feeling like she was finally starting to get the hang of things. She was currently sitting down with a blond girl, Cassie Newton. Her hair was streaked with purple and she wore a black shirt, not the typical B. Garden student, that's for sure. Her face was pretty, but she seemed to carry around a deep sadness within her. There was just something about her eyes and the down turned corners of her mouth.

Quistis had read her file and called her up. She attended Balamb, but last semester saw a significant decline in her grades. She didn't show up for class and she had barely passed her finals.

"So, you're not doing your homework." Quistis got straight to the point.

"I guess not. It all just... seems kind of ... whatever." She didn't look up, just played with the frayed edges of a folder in her lap.

"I know school can seem kind of frustrating. But if you just get through it, then you can be a SeeD. You can travel around the world, or not. You can quit and go off and do _anything_ you want."

The girl just smiled, "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna do any of that stuff."

"Okay, I get it, being a SeeD can be tough…"

Cassie laughed, the sound slightly hollow, "It's just that I'm not graduating."

"Why not? "

"I really like that shirt. Where'd you get it?" Cassie finally looked up to Quistis, referring to the plain white shirt she was wearing.

"Cassie, don't change the subject. Why won't you graduate?"

Cassie suddenly became very serious, "Because this Friday I'm gonna die."

* * *

END ACT ONE 


End file.
